The Rainy Day
by Walaland
Summary: Beast Boy meets someone he's disliked for the longest time in the worst of times


_Mmk this is my first story so critisism is wanted :) this fanfic is Beast Boy/Red-X because there aren't enough in this mystical land of fanfiction! Ive decided to rate this story T because there is coarse language. Please tell me if you guys want this to be more than a one-shot 3_

I cursed the gods and even their mothers for the downpour that I was in the middle of.

"I hate rain so fucking much!, I growled and wiped away rain drops that were trickling down my face.

I was supposed to be training right now! I came deep into the woods to practice my shape-shifting but the damn rain ruined my plans. I was stuck in the woods with rain distorting the land around me. Thankfully, my animal instincts made it possible for me to find my way back to the rest of the titans when the rain cleared up.

Suddenly, I saw a small shack in the distance. Finally! Shelter! I started running towards the shack and when I was close enough I saw that it looked like where drug deals took place. Well it's somewhere to stay until the storm ends..

"Hello? Is anyone in here?", I knocked on the wooden door and when I didn't get an answer, I tried the rusted door knob. Unsurprisingly it opened.

"Hello? I'm coming in! I promise when I leave I'll leave whoever is in here some money. It's like payment for letting me stay!", I shivered and closed the door behind me.

"Beast Boy..why are you talking to the dark? Have you finally lost your mind?", a voice echoed from the darkness. It sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Wha? Who's there!", I turned on my heel and quickly shifted into a black cat and scampered into the shadows. Who is there?! And where have I heard their voice?! So many thoughts and not enough time to think..I shifted back into my human form and stuck to the shadowed wall as best as I could.

"BB just come out of the shadows. I can very clearly see you. You must learn how to be apart of the shadows like I have.", Red-X stepped towards me and I gasped.

"Dammit all to hell why must it be YOU!", I sighed and ran a hand through my sopping wet hair.

"Oh? You aren't pleased to see me?", he showed himself to me more and he was dressed in his usual black bodysuit and mask.

"Of course not! You're a pathetic villain that's only after fucking money.", I made a disgusted face and crossed my arms.

"Not everybody likes to play the big villain, kid. I'm a thief. I'm not threatening 'your precious city, just looking out for number one.", he said it with an oddly saddened voice.

"I don't care what you say you are. I know that you're a pathetic thief that's too much of a coward to show his identity to the fucking world.", I narrowed my eyes and basically spat out my reply as if it was burning my mouth.

Before Red-X was able to speak I put my hand over his mouth.

"Just shut up 'Red-X'!", I made quotations when I said his alias. "I STILL think you're Jason Todd. Nothing will change my mind."

"Now now Garfield, do I get no gratitude after saving you from that subway train?", he smirked and I could tell that he thought I owed him something.

"Listen, I may be grateful for you saving me but that doesn't change my opinion of you or what you do.", I growled lowly in my throat and walked away.

"Anyways, why are YOU here? I'm here because I was training.", I looked over at him expectantly. God I wish he'd take that stupid mask off so I could see his emotions!

"Why else would I be here? The rain caught me and made me stay here."

"For some reason I don't believe that's the whole reason you're here.", I was unconvinced and I knew somehow that he was lying to me.

"Ah so you can catch a lie! Good for you wonder boy! And you'll know what I want you to know."

I sighed and suddenly a very risky idea popped into my head.

"Hey Jason? Do you mind turning on a lamp or just make light?", I innocently asked him.

I knew I needed to appeal to his macho man side to be able to execute my plan.

He nodded and when he turned around to turn on a nearby floor lamp I quickly grabbed his mask and pulled it off. Mission accomplished! I grinned but it fell as soon as I saw that his hands were covering his face while kneeling on the floor.

"Jason? Are you ok?", I tentatively poked his shoulder and in that one touch I felt something. It felt like a spark..I shivered and snatched my hand away. What the hell?

"Jason what the hell did you do?", I was thoroughly surprised. The spark actually felt somewhat nice..but he'd never know that.

"How..how could you? I was able to hide it this long and some fucking shapeshifter comes and ruins everything!", he growled and rose from his spot on the floor.

I moved as far away from him as I could get. Damn..this is what I get for being curious! Well I guess what's why they say curiosity killed the cat. I'm definitely going to be that dead cat.

"Er just take back the mask..I only saw your hair so I guess nothing was ruined.", I put the mask on the floor and gently slid it over to him.

"Oh beast boy..if only you knew what you were getting yourself into when you walked into this shack.", his voice was hollow and void of all emotion. Usually he had a playful air around him and his words but now it was like speaking to a husk of what used to be Red-X.


End file.
